toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sterling Pister
Sterling Pister (スターリング ピスター Sutaaringu Pisutaa) is the last living member of the wealthy Pister Family. He currently works as a Bishokuya. Appearance Sterling is a muscular young man with wavy blonde hair. He also has a large burn scar on the left side of his face that goes over his eye. Pister wears a long, blue jacket that has a buckle on the left sleeve, a light blue shirt underneath, a white, frilled cravat and a belt holding up loose, tan pants with black boots. He also wears black gloves and top hat that has a pair of goggles on it. Personality Sterling had become particularly interested in the Gourmet Age, especially with how crazed people are with eating tasty foods. This interest has started due to him being an extremely picky eater, so much so that he hadn't ever eaten even one thing thing that he thought tasted good, not to mention delicious. Despite this, he always eats all of the food prepared for him, as he expects everything that he eats to taste disgusting and he knows that he still requires nourishment. It was because of this that Sterling decided that he wanted to become a Bishokuya, so he could search for a Full Course that he would actually want to eat, even if he needed to go to the infamous Gourmet World to find it. However, he never let the search for good tastes cloud his thoughts like so many did during the Gourmet Age, like his father did. Instead, he managed to keep a clear mind, and came to see the Gourmet Age as just another empire that will eventually fall. Possibly due to his background coming from money, and having been around similar such people all his life, he views the general public as simple pigs consumed with the temporary joy of discovering new flavours. Because of this he really has no compassion for plights to the human race. There are, of course, exceptions to this. Generally these exceptions come as people that he has personally comes to know, such as Reginald, his butler. Sterling does care about the well being of plants and animals though because he considers them to be pure beings that just live to survive. Because of this, he has a lot of respect for Saiseiya's and the work they do, as well as people who are more similar to animals in the way they live, such as Kagura. History Some short years after Sterling's birth, his mother, Caroline Pister, passed away. After which, his father, Maximilianos Pister, fell into a manic depression that lasted two years before he suddenly changed into a man obsessed with eating the most delicious foods at all times and completely ignoring his fatherly duties. Due to these circumstances, Sterling grew up without much of any true parental care. Instead, he was raised by his butler Reginald. Later in his life, Sterling decided that his father's sudden change in behavior likely came from him trying to hide from his sadness through food. During his fathers depression, when Reginald had stepped away for a second, Sterling almost lost his life while playing with fire. Reginald managed to save the young boy before the worst could happen, but not before he got some serious burns. Due to being a picky eater, Sterling had never eaten anything that wasn't foul tasting. As a young boy, he wouldn't eat more than a bite of anything, and eventually gave up eating altogether. This didn't last long though as Reginald taught him the basics of Food Honour, eventually leading to him always eating everything that he is given to eat. Around the time that Sterling was six years old, he told his father, who had already secretly joined NEO, that he would like to become a Bishokuya. This caused his father to become interested in Sterling for the first time since his birth. Planning to have him join NEO as well, Maximilianos Pister acquired some Gourmet Cells from the secret organization and had them implanted in his son despite the possible risks. Fortunately it was a success without any complications arising. After his father died, Sterling sold all of his shares to Pister Enterprise and began preparing for the "inevitable collapse of Gourmet Age" by secretly creating a large, underground room that was similar to a bomb shelter. After it was finished being constructed, his butler was ordered to obtain live ingredients to place inside the room. While doing this, Reginald discovered Kagura living in Titan Forest. Sterling ordered the butler to leave the girl alone, but to observe her without her finding out. He didn't want to disturb her if it wasn't necessary. When she was nearly killed, Reginald knew that he was to save her and bring her to the Pister Residence. Eventually Sterling began searching for an appropriate chef to combo with by issuing a challenge. After finding the chef he was meant to combo with, he went to Shokurin Temple to properly learn Food Honour. Synopsis Full Course Hors d'Oeuvre: The first item decided on his Full Course Menu, this was captured entirely by Kagura without Sterling's knowledge. The main ingredient to this dish is the horn of a Dom, which makes the reported Capture Level quite low, as the rest of the dish could be finished with ordinary ingredients. The horn gets cut very thinly, into the shape of potato chips, then are deep fried. In order to match Sterling's tastes, not just any oil will do for the deep frying, it can only be done with the lard of Adipose Algae that has been wet-rendered. Then, to finish it off, the chips are heavily salted with Butt Salt. Soup: Fish Dish: Meat Dish: The second dish to be put on his Full Course Menu, this item was captured together between Sterling and Kagura. It was cooked as a plain steak without anything else added to it, cooked perfectly to bring out the natural flavour of the meat. Main Course: Salad: The first dish that was added to Sterling's Full Course Menu in Gourmet World. This ingredient was perfectly prepared with just the right amount of dressing due to the cooperation of Sterling and Kagura together. This item is served plain as is, without any other ingredients. Dessert: Drink: Equipment Pixi Stick: Sterling had a pipe staff made from the horn of an old Swamp Zebra that Reginald killed for its meat, before he discovered Kagura. It was sent to be made by the skilled blacksmith, Yoshiaki Nakamura. The horn of the Swamp Zebra is an incredibly sensitive thing that can pick up on the smallest vibrations in the air, allowing the Swamp Zebras to find out about dangerous situations before they become threatening to the zebra. So it goes without saying that these horns carry vibrations through them very well, but they are also incredibly strong and durable as well. It is said that its strength rivals that of a Leodragon's fang. Because of these things, it was used to make into a weapon for Sterling to accommodate his powers. It has only recently been finished. Jacket: Sterling's jacket is a specially made, highly technological part of his outfit. Inside the fabric are electronics that can store one terabyte of data. On the collar, two ear buds come out that allow him to listen to what is stored in his jacket. The sleeve tips have pressure sensitive locations that allow him to control the files. And everything that he stores in his jacket is hip-hop music. It is also incredibly durable and waterproof, capable of surviving his journeys without any damage. Powers & Abilities Hunting Method Sterling fights by making his body vibrate at a cellular level to create devastating attacks. This is something that he can only do thanks to his Gourmet Cells. He can create these vibrations with his whole body or any specific part of his body that he chooses. He is capable of utilizing these vibrations to cause various effects, such as creating, and to an extent, controlling shock waves. However this an extremely exhausting ability for Sterling to use, due to having to vibrate his cells a crazy amount in order to create powerful shock waves. This makes it bad for long, drawn out fights. Pepper Punch Sterling's most commonly used technique is his Pepper Punch. By causing cellular vibrations in his hand, Sterling can cause powerful shock waves by punching something. These shock waves are powerful enough to damage someone without landing a direct hit and make the punch almost impossible to block. It can be quite damaging on living organisms due to the shock waves directly damaging internal organs and structures. Pepper Kick Another common technique of Sterling's is his Pepper Kick. As its name suggests, it has the same concept as the Pepper Punch behind it, but is done with his legs. By causing cellular vibrations in his foot, Sterling can create powerful shock waves by kicking something. This attack is much stronger than his Pepper Punch because of how much stronger legs are than arms. Pepper Shaker The most tiring technique that Sterling has is his Pepper Shaker and also takes that most amount of time to prepare beforehand. This technique is done by putting a lot of vibrations into his arm, and at the same time suppressing them from going out of control. The more vibrations go into his arm, and the more he suppresses them, the stronger they get. When he finally releases the vibrations, they cause his arm to jerk back and forth many times very quickly, the amount depends on the amount of vibrations he put into his arm. By controlling the way his arm jerks, he creates a powerful and extremely fast chain punch. These punches are scattered normally, but he can concentrate them into one point with effort. Because these punches aren't all delivered at the same time, and instead are just thrown very quickly, if he isn't careful, his opponent could get pushed away from his reach before he finishes his attack, and since he can't stop his attack once it's started, this can be a very big waste of energy. To avoid this, Sterling can either use this attack when the opponent is against a very sturdy wall, or by trying to only use the appropriate amount of vibrations for his opponent instead of using his full strength. B-Boy Sterling started breaking when he was eight years old, and has spent a great deal of his time since then improving himself as a b-boy. Because of the amount of time he has put into it, he has become very skilled at b-boying, creating his own unique style that incorporates the wide variety of moves he has learned. When he combines his dance with his vibrations, he creates a very powerful and unpredictable fighting style. Sterling only uses his b-boying in battles with extremely powerful opponents that he wouldn't be able to handle without it. However, the quality of his moves suffers greatly if he isn't listening to hip-hop music while he dances. Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇, Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Physical Prowess *'Strength': *'Speed': *'Touch': Food Honour When Sterling was young, he had next to no Food Honour, and would refuse to eat anything since everything tasted bad to him. Because of this, he nearly starved to death, until he was trained in the basics of Food Honour. By learning this, he gain respect towards food, including that which he doesn't like. He now will eat every bite of every meal that is given to him, out of respect to the food. After which, he will generally put down the chef who made the food that he didn't enjoy the taste of. After forming a combo with Kagura, both of them went to Shokurin Temple in order to master Food Honour. Relationships Caroline Pister: Due to her having been at death's door since he was born, Sterling doesn't have any memories of his mother. However, Reginald has told him many stories about her. Due to these stories, he knows that she was a very elegant and wonderful person who loved him a great deal. Because of this he holds a lot of respect for her. Maximilianos Pister: Due to him having ignored Sterling for most of his entire life, Sterling had a poor image of his father. That image changed greatly after hearing what he was like in his past from Reginald however. Now he is mostly just sad for his father. Reginald: Reginald has taken care of Sterling since he was born, and as such, he has a lot of respect for his butler. Trivia Behind The Scenes * Appearance is that of Sabo from One Piece. Category:SuBash Category:Under Construction Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Bishokuya Category:Human Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Human World